idlethumbsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7: Stop Doing Interviews
Its November 17th 2008 and you pirated World of Goo. Official description Special guest Steve Gaynor of 2K Marin, last seen in Idle Thumbs 3:Fields of Dreams, joins us once again as we drop hot scoops about the Ensemble Studios closing, wrap up discussion of Steve's favourite game ever Fallout 3, and debate bizarre Left 4 Dead tactics.Plus: our giveaway contest is announced, and a new segment is possibly introduced. Games Discussed Fallout 3, Left 4 Dead, Halo Wars, World Of Goo, Illbleed Other Games Mentioned Simcopter, Far Cry 2 Synopsis Steve Gaynor is back again and the hot scoops are flying. Nick talked to Ensemble Studios like a week ago about there studio closing and it was real depressing. About half of Ensemble is being absorbed into Microsoft's internal team to continue working on Halo Wars and the other half is being let go. Then everyone says the work baffle. Nick asked about the Halo MMO that ensemble was working on and found out that Microsoft was the one that pulled the plug for unknown reasons. Steve tries to talk about Anarchy Online but is interrupted by Jake talking about how Richard Garriott is now a controlled by an alien and trying to lead us into space. Chris then remembers that Peter Molyneux says his new game will win a nobel prize to everyone's amusement. Not to be out hot scooped Steve tells the tale of gay pride parades in SimCopter, learns how to say the work soldered, and reveals the truth behind PixelVixen707. Jake brings up an article by Duncan Fyfe and Marek Bronstring and then a song. After the song we find out that everyone is still just playing Fallout 3 and Far Cry 2. Steve talks at length about what he likes about Fallout 3 like the dialog,the setting, and the fact that batman works for the wizard and declares it his favorite game. Nick brings up World of Goo before Jake starts talking about the difficulty of Left for Dead and the difference in peoples playstyles. The group cleanly segways into reader mail and a discussion on the quest in Fallout 3, Chris's dislike of cross-platform multiplayer, and why you should buy a Xbox for christmas this summer. After that Steve gets so excited by the Illbleed trailer that he breaks Chris's chair and Griff "Icebox" Rousseau teaches Nick how to break fix his Xbox. Finally the thumbs start a new contest for LittleBigPlanet levels or Ultra Boost flavors, list the different ways to get to there site, and let people know about the british idle thumbs podcast. Notes *The episode title is taken from the song Stop Doing Interview that Chris performs in this episode. *This is the first appearance of Griff "Icebox" Rousseau Tech Corner. Memorable Quotes *“Some hot scoops dripped out hit the fan kersplatered on the walls of ensemble studio” Chris *“Baffle me this” Steve *“Idle Thumbs combing through the hot scoops” Jake External links *Nick’s article with Ensemble Studios *The Truth about Pixelvixen707 *Duncan and Marek’s article *Illbleed 2ed trailer YouTube Version Timestamps *00:31 — Intro - Pricing the DLC Hot Scoops *01:40 — Ensemble Studios - The most downbeat interview ever *05:34 — The Baffler - Would have made the big time if it wasn't for The Joker *06:30 — Microsoft - Giving with one hand and taking with the other *07:07 — Halo MMO - Some science, maybe with some fiction *09:28 — Richard Garriott - Went to space and now a weird pod person *10:45 — Peter Molyneux - And his Nobel Prize-winning game *11:38 — Halo Wars - Used to just be "Wars" *12:45 — SimCopter - Gay Pride Helicopters *14:43 — Windows Entertainment Platform - Otherwise known as the XBox *16:10 — Sol-dered shut '''- Are you a col-on-el? *16:46 — '''Microsoft Cross-platform - Why it's not the Microsoft Portable Music Player *17:22 — PixelVixen707 - The sordid tale of an ARG gone wrong *21:58 — Games Journalism as an ARG - The post by Duncan Fyfe *23:23 — Senior Super Douche (song) *26:08 — Fallout 3 - Downloadable dog armor *28:53 — Fallout 3 - Dialog *30:05 — Fallout 3 - Voice actor *32:53 — Fallout 3 - Not at all deficient (except for these nitpicks) *34:43 — Fallout 3 - World and setting compared with Oblivion *37:13 — Taking it to the next level - With visceral immersiveness that will blow you away *37:57 — ⅔ Fallout 3 and ⅓ Far Cry 2 - Just like this podcast *38:30 — World of Goo - Who paid for it and how *39:59 — Left 4 Dead - Difficulty *42:31 — Exploits - In FPSs *44:02 — Playstyles - Proficiency vs. Intended experience *46:41 — Genre Familiarity - "Seeing through" a game *47:17 — Reader Mail - Fallout 3 - Quest structure and variety *50:51 — Reader Mail - Fallout 3 - Adventure game-style quest *53:30 — Reader Mail - Fallout 3 - Stumbling across quest targets *57:24 — Illbleed - It will make you puke with pleasure *59:29 — Reader Mail - Cross-platform Multiplayer - Why Chris doesn't like it *1:03:07 — Reader Mail - The NXE - Anticipating the goals of the New XBox Experience *1:08:50 — XBox Tech Corner '''- The mysterious two-light error *1:10:28 — '''Contests - LittleBigPlanet levels and Ultra Boost flavors *1:15:39 — Redirects - The rundown *1:16:27 — Idle Thumbs Sister Site - Which is actually the same site *1:17:10 — The First Ba-boo - It's a hot scoop *1:17:33 — Outro - No episode for you next week